Video Games
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: That's the thing about life - you only get to live it once. Life is no video game. Oneshot.


_**Song: Lana Del Rey - Video Games**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Swinging in the backyard**_

 _ **Pull up in your fast car whistling my name.."**_

Silence - the only thing disturbing it was the horrible creaking noises that an old swing set emitted.

Swinging on it was a girl not a day older than eighteen with pink quills flowing in the calm summer breeze.

The sun was heavily beating down on her so she kept her eyes tightly shut as she swung back and forth blindly.

Amy had always enjoyed swinging and often took the chance whenever she was able to do so. Some might think of it as silly childish antics on her part and that she should've grown out of it a long time ago but it didn't. She found it relaxing to fling herself as high as possible to then get swung backwards giving her the feeling of falling freely making her heart leap in her chest. It was also a good way to clear her thoughts as the constant motion almost lulled her and made her forget about the world around her.

At those moments she'd daydream and sometimes reminiscence of days long gone and when she stopped she almost felt like a kid again.

Back when things were easy...

For a brief moment of ignorant bliss Amy let her hands leave the ropes on either side of her and spread her arms out to the sides - dreaming that she was flying just like a flicky.

A wide smile stretched across her muzzle as she succeded to keep swinging highly above the ground and still keep her balance. A sense of complete freedom filled her mind.

However the tranquility was abruptly disturbed when the loud roaring of a car quickly approached, cutting through the backyard as if a bolt of lightning had just struck down in it.

The sudden deafening sound and shift in the atmosphere made Amy jolt foreward with such force that she fell from the swing head first onto the hard ground - a surprised yelp escaping her lips.

With a sharp inhale she felt pain erupting from her left knee, she feebly pushed herself off the ground into a sitting position so she could examine the injury. Blood was slowly trickling down her knee which she noticed she'd scraped on a rather sharp rock, her gloves had also been slightly torn up during the fall. A failed reflex to catch herself she figured.

Amy didn't have much time to react though as a sharp whistle suddenly rang through the air and a familiar voice shouted from the frontyard;

"Yo Amy, where you at?"

In the blink of an eye she could hear said person enter the house and sweep through it searching for her before the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard finally opened.

Out into the backyard stepped a tall, lanky yet muscled male hedgehog - the sun lightening his blue fur in a way that made him appear almost godlike.

It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

His intense emerald eyes, which were slightly squinted due to the brightness, scanned the backyard in less than a second before they widened at the sight of Amy on the ground.

He bolted straight to her side where he then kneeled down to look her over.

"Amy! What happened?"

The mere precence of Sonic made Amy instantly forget all about the pain in her knee and she suddenly felt embarassed over having to explain that she had fallen from a swing. A furious blush appeared on her cheeks as she hastily tried to cover her kness with her dress but it was way too short.

"I-I ehrm..." Amy mumbled before she sighed, averting her gaze "I fell off the swing."

Sonic's eyes fell upon her scraped knee and then he abruptly arose, marched up to the swing set with an annoyed expression as he took a stand infront of it as if he was about to challange it to a duel.

"Amy.." he muttered "How many times haven't I told you that we should scrap this worthless hunk of junk?"

"Lots of times.. but it wasn't it's fault this time..."

Sonic simply rolled his eyes and turned his back on the swing set and instead went over to swiftly lift Amy up into his arms.

"Besides, aren't you a little too old to play on the swings?" he said teasingly as he carried her towards the house.

"Maybe..."

 _ **"**_ _ **Open up a beer and you say 'Get over here and play a video game'."**_

Sonic and Amy had started dating roughly a year after good old Doctor Eggman had met his end and now three years later the two hedgehogs lived together and had a sort of on-off relationship. The _off_ part being whenever Sonic in fact was off to god-knows-where for weeks and Amy was left with no way of contacting him - which he said he preferred.

But Amy never complained about their way of living, " _how could she?"_ she argued with herself - she had finally gotten a relationship with the hero of her dreams, the love of her life! So what if he sometimes wasn't around?You can't tame the wind and also it made the moments they were reunited again so much more precious and sweeter. That way, she figured, they appreciated the time spent together a lot more and those memories always gave her comfort during the times she grieved his agonizing absence.

 _But he's here now..._ Amy reminded herself as she giggled while Sonic kneeled before her, having just put on a band-aid on her injury and then showering it with tiny kisses - a big smirk playing on his lips.

After having tended to his girlfriend, Sonic then proceeded to head into the kitchen and got himself a cold beverage before he slumped down in the couch infront of the TV. Lazily he cracked the beverage open with his bare fang and put his feet up on the coffee table before reaching a hand out to grab a small game controller with a long wire connecting it to some sort of old school video game console.

Amy had never really understood her boyfriend's fascination with video games but never paid much mind to as it was one of his favorite things to do when he took the time to simply kick back and relax. Much like herself with her swing she figured.

There was a downside to it though - it usually consumed him for what could be an entire hour or two, he had to make breaks for running after all, and Amy would be left alone to simply care for herself or watch him play. At rare occasions he'd invite her to join in and she found herself actually having a good time though she guessed it had more to do about being in his company than anything else.

This time however she simply sat by his side watching as he played while carefully stroking the band-aid and imagining that Sonic was still trailing kisses upon it.. and maybe letting his lips travel a little bit higher...

A sudden burning sensation crept onto Amy's muzzle and she felt in desperate need of attention from the male hedgehog beside her. This caused her to gently start to lean her body up against the side of Sonic's, she snuck an arm around his neck as she almost pushed her head right infront of him.

Said hedgehog snapped out of his fixated stare on the TV screen and with a slight annoyed tone groaned at her.

" _Ameees_... I'm trying to concentrate here..!"

"But _Sonikkuuu_ , I wanna cuddle..!"

Sonic lightly pushed Amy off of him and gave her a smug grin before returning his eyes to the game.

"Heh, maybe later - if you behave."

She stuck her tongue at him before an idea struck her.

"Don't you think you're a little _too old_ for video games?" Amy teasingly whispered in his ear trying her best to imitate Sonic's voice.

"Don't test me, Miss Rose."

"Actually, I think I'd like to test you out, Mister Sonic.."

Amy then proceeded to carefully straddled herself over his right thigh and began to ever so slightly grind her lower region against it while leaning her head against the crook of his neck - whispering pleadingly.

This made it for the blue hedgehog as this was something he couldn't ignore - any less resist as his own hormones was starting to kick into action just as the controller slipped out of his grip and hit the floor.

It was soon long forgotten...

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm in his favorite sun dress**_

 _ **watching me get undressed take that body downtown.."**_

His hands traveled up along her body all the way up to her face which he firmly cupped and for a brief second he studied her adorable features before he crushed his lips against hers.

They kept hungrily caressing eachothers lips for what felt like an eternity, none of them in a rush to end the wonderful sensation.

When they finally broke apart Amy's cheeks was flushed in a deep scarlet and she shifted her legs to instead wrap around Sonic's waist as they sat staring into eachothers eyes.

All of a sudden Amy put a hand against his chest and pressed him backwards on the couch while leaning her own body slightly back with an alluring but yet coy smile. She reached a hand up to one of the straps of her yellow colored sun dress, letting each strap slip down her shoulders. Now the only thing keeping the dress up was her right hand which she ever so lightly pressed against her chest, her half lidded eyes watching Sonic - anticipating his next move.

The aroused male had watched her every movement with an entranced look upon his face while feeling his desire for this petite and delicate girl rise for each passing minute. Despite being roughly four years older than her - the age difference had not hindered the fact that she turned him on in every possible way and got him thinking the most forbidden and dirtiest of thoughts. Amy satisfied a need that he didn't even know was in need of satisfaction, a raw animalistic pleasure beyond what he could fully grasp.

With his mind clouded of such thoughts he reached a hand out to firmly grip Amy's right hand, the one upholding the dress, and slowly moving it aside - letting the dress helplessly fall down to her waist and exposing her bare chest for him. Sonic then let both of his hands gently caress and knead her breasts as he every so often leaned in to trail kisses across her chest. At his actions Amy couldn't stop herself from moaning with absolute pleasure, her high-pitched and feeble noises driving her boyfriend almost insane with lust.

Sonic knew he wanted her and he wanted her right this moment...

With a hasty maneuver he arose from the couch with Amy's legs tightly wrapped around his waist and one of his arms supporting her back while they started kissing fiercely. He skillfully steered them towards the bedroom, without interupting their lips' desperate crushing against one another, and flopped them both down on the four-poster bed.

As soon as their bodies touched the bed Sonic swiftly placed himself on top of Amy's body which compared to his own looked utterly small and fragile when it lay beneath him. He felt like a large wild beast intently observing it's prey - her heavenly scent and innocent demeanor captivating both his mind and heart.

Together they tugged down the rest of the sun dress, which had gotten stuck at her waist, with her undergarment following suit and leaving her body in all it's pure and natrual beauty.

The following acts between the couple was something so utterly pleasurable and senuous that it could only be considered sinful.

Their bodies moving in harmony, kisses planted in such a way that the very skin underneath tingled. Heavy, ragged grunts mixing with loud and needy moans creating the sweetest of melody. The stready rocking of the bed against the wall when hips buck against eachother. Fingers desperately digging into the other one's back or tightly grasping the sheets. Arched backs as cries escape lips when their passion has reached it's peak.

Truly in that blissful moment they were solely two halves of one being - finally uniting.

 _ **"**_ _ **I say 'You the bestest'**_

 _ **Lean in for our big kiss, put his favorite perfume on."**_

Amy sat at her mirrored vanity table combing through her damp quills, silently stealing glances at her boyfriend's reflection. He was standing just outside the bathroom connected to the bedroom - drying himself off with a towel due to the droplets of water still lingering on his body and fur. She knew he hated the sensation of getting wet and the mere concept of water itself - _old habits_ she figured.

However her jade eyes quickly got stuck on his strapping body which despite lacking the daily action of their early teenage years still appeared athletic and kept in shape. She had in a way just witnessed that fact and experienced first hand his godlike stamina and capacity to the fullest.

Sonic quickly caught her peeking through the mirror and smirked widely at the sight of her glazed eyes and slightly rosy cheeks.

"Seeing something you like?"

Amy promptly broke out of her trance and averted her gaze back to her own reflection, her blush deepening. Suddenly she felt his arms sneak around her waist from behind and how one of his hands gripped her chin - turning it towards the left side causing her head to follow suit. Without warning he had captivated her lips with such power and dominance that it caused Amy's breath to hitch in her throat and the brush she'd been holding to slip out of her grasp.

When Sonic abruptly released her from his lip-lock an amused grin stretched across his muzzle as he observed the pink girl's bashful and suprised expression.

Amy could see that he was waiting for some sort of response but just like so many times before Sonic always seemed to succeed in leaving her at a loss for words.

 _"_ _ **Go play your video game."**_ she finally managed to breathe out.

Without as much as a word Sonic had left the bedroom and barely a minute later Amy could hear the familiar sounds of those silly beeping sound effects. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Sonic's more childish side could still shine through sometimes. It made him easier to sympathize with whenever his otherwise increasingly mature behavior slightly frightened her in a way she wasn't prepared for - or knew she needed to be prepared for.

Amy gently shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind as her hand absentmindedly reached down to pick up the dropped brush from the floor. Through the bedroom window the sun's last rays bathed the room in a soft orange light and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the discarded sun dress. She had put it on because she knew it was one of few dresses that Sonic once had complimated her for with it's faded yellow colour and floral patterning. Now, however, it lay at the end of the bed - wrinkled, slightly tattered and pathetic.

She knew she better get herself ready since her and Sonic are supposed to meet up with their friends in Station Square in only two hours. But doing so required her to rise up from her sitting position and Amy could still feel her body slightly throbbing and she was sore in places that made it quite problematic to walk without causing a certain wobble in her step.

Even though she and Sonic had been intimate on numerous occasions, even before she'd turned eighteen, she still ended up greatly fatigued afterwards. She knew Sonic had no intentions of hurting her with his occasional roughness - sometimes he simply didn't know his own strength, Amy figured.

After all it was worth it - to be under Sonic's absolute and uttermost attention and reciving his love and affection. Nothing else really mattered as long as she was able to have him near.

 _ **"**_ _ **It's you, It's you, It's all for you**_

 _ **Everything I do, I tell you all the time**_

 _ **Heaven is a place on earth with you**_

 _ **Tell me all the things you wanna do."**_

Amy carefully slipped on the tight black dress she'd picked out for the night, squeezed her feet into a pair of high heels and put some make-up on her face before, as a final touch, lightly spraying herself with perfume. She'd picked the frangrance she knew Sonic favored - the one with the sweet scent of roses.

As the young girl observed herself in the mirror she could barely recongize herself anymore, the person staring back at her was indeed Amy Rose but a different version. A more mature and appealing version, one that didn't chase silly fantasies or swung on the backyard swing.

She figured she didn't need to chase fantasies anymore, she'd already gotten everything she could possibly ask for - the boy, or rather _man,_ of her dreams. This was her fairytale ending, she was living it right now...

Without wasting another second Amy hastily turned her back to the mirror and walked out of the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind her. She lightened up however when she remembered Sonic was yet to see her get-up and for a fleeting moment she tried to imagine his adoring look when he'd see her. An excited feeling filled her heart as she made her way to the living room with the high heels clicking sharply against the floor.

Sonic had resumed his previous position on the couch and was tapping the buttons on the video game controller eagerly, a deeply intense look upon his face. The back of the couch was facing Amy so he couldn't see her walking in.

"Ahem!" Amy subtly coughed to get his attention while readying a pose "Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"Turn around and you might get a pleasent surprise..."

Without as much as moving his head an inch to the side he replied with a cheeky tone in his voice.

"I think I've already gotten enough pleasantries for now, eh?"

"Just turn around!"

"In a sec.. Imma just-"

" _Sonic_!"

Sonic then muttered under his breath, pausing the game and with a slightly annoyed look turned his head towards his pink girlfriend.

Just as he did though Amy quickly twirled herself around on the spot before stopping in order to strike a cute pose while one hand resting on her hip. She checked to see Sonic's reaction but was only met with a confused expression.

"Ehm, that's great but.. what's the occasion? Have I forgot some sort of anniversary again or something?"

"N-no.. Sonic, we are supposed to go out tonight with the gang, remember? Within just an hour."

Something clicked in his mind and for a split second his eyes widened before a look of recognition settled on his face.

"Oh, yeah! That's right! I should probably take a run then." Sonic arose from the couch and briefly stretched his arms and legs "See ya in a bit!

Before Amy had a chance to open her mouth the speedy blue hedgehog had already left through the sliding doors towards the backyard - a loud sonic boom could be heard not long afterwards.

With a dissapointed sigh and nothing else to do Amy resolved to simply waiting on the couch for her hero to return.

 _ **"**_ _ **I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?**_

 _ **It's better than I ever even knew**_

 _ **They say that the world was built for two**_

 _ **Only worth living if somebody is loving you."**_

After a few minutes of convincing Sonic into wearing a little more suitable set of clothing for the night they we're both all set and ready to leave with good time to spare aswell. Though it was hard to be late when you're boyfriend is the fastest thing alive - at least most of the times he wasn't late..

When Sonic in the hall reached for his car keys Amy gently tugged at his arm, making him halt and look at her questiongly.

"Sonic you know you shouldn't drive when-" she hesitated slightly while giving him a pleading look "I mean - you're gonna drink tonight, right? Who's gonna drive the car back home?"

"Aw Ames, you're too cute. I can handle it."

But when she didn't let go of his arm and kept her stare he simply shrugged his shoulders and withdrew his arm and instead wrapped it around her slender waist.

"Okay, fine. We'll just have to take the good ol' _Sonic Express_ instead!"

In the blink of an eye Sonic had hoisted Amy up in his arms and flashed her a toothy smirk.

"Just like old times, eh?"

And truly it was, Amy could barely remember the last time Sonic had been running with her in his arms. It was yet another thing that seemed to belong in the past and not suitable for a young woman. But all those thoughts were wiped away as a childlike laugh escaped Amy's lips and a rosy colour tainted her cheeks.

"Hey, Sonic.. do you ever think back on those days?" she asked curiously while they made their way through the front front door.

"What, you mean when we were kids?"

As Amy caught sight of Sonic's extravagant sports car parked upon the frontyard she suddenly felt a childish desire to stick her tounge out at it but decided against it. Instead she answered Sonic with a hint of melancholy evident in her voice.

"Yeah.."

"Well... sometimes, I guess." he said "But you know me - always gotta keep moving forward, right?"

"Heh, right."

Sonic was just about to take off when he suddenly halted, as if he'd just reminded himself of something important. A rare expression of tenderness crossed his face as he glanced down at her, tightening his grip around her legs and back.

"Besides, back then I didn't know I'd come to love you as much as I do now."

 _"_ _ **Baby now you do.."**_ Amy whispered softly as she leaned her head on his chest with closed eyes.

Soon enough she felt the almost nostalgic sensation of being carried at sonic speed, securely held in her childhood hero's strong arms. For a moment she pretended that she was eight years old again and that Sonic was saving her for the first time. She could remember everything so clearly in her mind that she almost forgot she was actually eighteen and headed to a trendy night club and not the serene nature of Never Lake.

Life sure had turned out a lot different than she'd imagined back then.

 _ **"**_ _ **Singing in the old bars**_

 _ **Swinging with the old stars**_

 _ **Living for the fame."**_

When the couple arrived just outside the night club where they'd decided to meet up with the rest of their friends only one of them stood waiting for their arrival. Said person was leaning awkwardly against the wall of the club as he looked slightly agitated, observing his surroundings warily. However a wave of relief washed over his face as he saw the two hedgehogs walking up to him.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"What's up Tails!"

It was indeed the young genius himself, standing at the age of fifteen and having went through quite the growth spurt - he was already half a head taller than Amy. His voice was no longer airy and croaking due to puberty although his innocent and raspy tone could still be heard through his now matured speech. He was dressed in a simple get-up consisting of a pair of jeans, shirt and a hoodie which he'd pulled over his head as if in an attempt to shield himself from people's staring eyes.

Sonic and Tails greeted eachother with a fist pump and a hard dunk in the back while Amy hugged him tightly causing a tiny blush to appear on his muzzle as he gave her a bashful but friendly smile.

"Haven't the others shown up yet?" she asked him.

"Actually they're already inside but I told them I could hang back and wait for you guys, I'm more comfortable with you two around anyway."

"Figures. Well we can't let them have all the fun, let's head inside!" Sonic exclaimed as he put each of his arms around Tails' and Amy's shoulders - leading them towards the entrance.

They simply walked by the long line of people trying to coax their way inside, their heads turned when the trio passed them and some even hastily pulled out their cameras or phones to snap pictures of them. Amy subtly tried to hide herself in Sonic's jacket - protecting her eyes from the bright flashes, Tails in his turn only pulled the hood deeper down infront of his face. Sonic on the other hand flashed them his famous smile and winked charmingly - to some degree loving the attention.

The doorman only cast a hasty glance at Sonic before as if acting on instinct letting him, Tails and Amy pass through and into the club.

"Thanks bud!" Sonic called over his shoulder.

As soon as they stepped inside their faces was hit with the intense atmosphere, the air was heavy with the smell of mixed perfumes that had blend together and along with the heat radiating from the crowd created a hazy aura. All around there were people - dancing, lounging or drinking at the bar desk and trying to have conversations over the booming music. Loud laughs and slurred words could sometimes be picked up by Amy's ears but for the most part all the noise fused together and became background to her inner thoughts.

People often knocked into eachother but Sonic seemed to have no trouble in steering Tails and Amy through the crowd in search of the remainder of their friends. It turned out to be easier than they'd thought though as it wasn't long before Sonic caught sight of them in the lounge area - the bit more calmer part of the club where people took to drinking and chattering.

Among the velvet couches, glass tables and bright neon colored lamps they sat - Rouge, Knuckles and, surprisingly enough, a very brooding looking Shadow. All three of them was by the look of it already drunk with Rouge having a certain tipsy glint in her eyes.

"Oh, there you are! Shadow was just beginning to worry 'bout ya!" she said as the dark hedgehog shot her a toxic glance.

"Aw Shadow, that really warms my heart!" Sonic replied with a wide grin, playfully hitting said hedgehog in the shoulder before sitting down - Tails and Amy following suit.

Shadow only snarled and sunk back in his seat with his tall glass of some sort of indistinct liquid in it. He was dressed entirely in black and even if his eyes was being half closed they still looked alert. Despite obviously being the oldest one of the whole gang due to his ageless nature his appearance was still as lethal and intimidating as ever.

Rouge had dressed for the occasion in one of her usually stunning cocktail dresses and her body was heavily adorned with jewelry. She had overall aged with grace - only grown more gorgeous and curvy, her entire aura screamed of sex appeal. It was hard to ignore the obvious stares that the surrounding men sent her way but Rouge simply seemed pleased with the fact and paid them little attention. Which might have something to do with the one sitting next to her.

Much like a guard dog Knuckles sat close to the snow white bat and even though he had taken a few drinks his eyes still observed her every move and occasionaly his gaze also swept around the lounge area, sending warning glares around to unwanted peering eyes. True was the fact that he and Rouge had been in a relationship for over a year now but the painful truth still remained - Rouge had in no way stopped her frequent affairs with other men.

Deep down Amy figured that they all knew of it but ignorance truly is bliss after all...

 _ **"**_ _ **Kissing in the blue dark**_

 _ **Playing pool and wild darts**_

 _ **Video games..."**_

Drinks were ordered one after another until their whole glass table was full of empty glasses of various sizes and bottles that were either completely dry or still had a few drops of alcohol at the bottom. It wasn't long before the group of friends were all in different states of being drunk, some of them handling the liquor better than others.

Amy was currently trying hard to concentrate on a conversation she was having with Rouge but her words were so slurred and full of sudden giggling that Amy barely understood what they were even talking about.

"And then I told him.. hahaah, that- you're not the boss of me, I can see whomever, haaha.. I want!"

"Wha-? Rouge why would you keep-"

"We might be together but I'm still a woman goddammit!"

Amy cautiously watched Knuckles' reaction but found that he wasn't even paying attention to the pair as he was busy having a drinking competition with Sonic. Their loud laughs and lively banter probably drowning out all other sound.

Knuckles basically turned into a rather uncharacteristically laid back guy when drunk but underneath it he was still a bomb just waiting to go off.

Rouge seemed to have forgotten what she'd been talking about as she suddenly turned her head towards Tails. The young fox had barely touched his drink and had a look on his face that told them he'd rather be somewhere else right now, now and then he checked his phone causing a small smile to creep upon his muzzle. The bat was not slow to pick up on that fact.

"Hey Tails, where's your little girlfriend at, is it past her bedtime or something?" she asked with a wide grin.

Tails ignored her snide comment and swiftly pulled up his phone, focusing his eyes on the screen instead. Due to Tails sitting next to her - Amy could catch a glimpse of the bright screen and see a text conversation going on between him and Cream the Rabbit. The thirteen year old rabbit girl had many a times expressed having a small crush on the fox to Amy and asked for advice how to approach the situation. Although Amy felt that she probably wasn't the best person to ask for advice when it came to showing subtle hints of affection, she still encouraged Cream to simply go for it. In some odd way it warmed her heart to be reminded that something as innocnet as a teenage crush still existed in this world.

"Lay off him, Rouge." the pink hedgehog said defensively.

But the bat only reached her head across the table and was almost up in Tails's face when she said in a low, sultry voice.

"Are you tapping her yet?"

"Rouge!" Amy exclaimed shocked and lightly pushed her back in her own seat, away from Tails who'd glanced up from his phone and now looked as if someone had just slapped him.

Amy's shrill outburst caused Sonic to turn his attention away from the drinking and look at her funny.

"What's the matter, Ames?"

"Just-.. nothing." she mumbled avoiding Rouge's sudden fierce glare, she decided to change the subject "Uh, maybe you've had enough to drink for tonight."

As Sonic gave her a dazed look Rouge abruptly stood up, grasping Knuckles's arm and pulling him along - her gaze never leaving Amy's.

"Come on Knuckles, I wanna dance!"

The echidna had no chance of refusing her as she draged him away from the lounge area and towards the large dancing crowd, they were soon completely out of sight.

Tails seemed to have recovered well enough and had now quietly resorted to playing a game on his phone while Sonic having put down the alcohol instead leaned back in his seat, holding Amy tightly in his arms.

The way his arms protectively embraced her small frame, the way his head rested on top of hers and how his hands lovingly stroked her delicate ones - all of it reminded her of when they were younger.

The sky above Never Lake had truly never been quite so beautiful as that night...

Suddenly they sat right on that shore, the dark water reflecting all of the stars shining brightly, making it hard to tell heaven from earth. As if she could simply stretch a hand out in the water and take a star in her hand and if she wasn't careful - plunge in and fall into the very cosmos itself.

" _Sonic.._?" Amy whispered quietly, seeking his warmth but she could no longer feel his strong arms nor his caressing hands.

She crawled towards the water, fearing that he had somehow fallen into it's dark depths but just as she was about to reach in a hand and possibly pull him up she felt a rough pair of hands push her forward. Without having time to react Amy helplessly fell into the lake, sinking deeper and deeper...

In the sky above a star could be seen falling.

 _ **"**_ _ **He holds me in his big arms**_

 _ **Drunk and I am seeing stars**_

 _ **This is all I think of."**_

"Amy? Come on, please wake up!"

Amy's eyes slowly opened as she saw Tails staring at her with concerned eyes, his hands tightly grasping her shoulders. She was laying on the couch in a rather uncomfortable position and she realized that what she'd believed to be stars was in reality the intense blinking of lamps in the ceiling.

Across her seat Shadow sat hunched over the table having knocked down some of the bottles that now lay broken underneath their table, he must have knocked himself out, Amy thought. She knew that the dark headgehog solely drank as a way to drown his own sorrows and for a moment slip into the numbness of a sleep he was sadly never in need of. Her heart ached for him but there was nothing she could do or say to relieve his anguish, he was forever cursed to the everlasting nightmare that was his immortality.

Amy tore her gaze away from him and tried to instead focus her eyes on Tails but he appeared blurry and the loud music boomed in her ears in a way that made her wonder if she was turning deaf.

"Tails..." she managed to splutter out "Where's S-Sonic?"

Tails seemed relieved that she was alright and instantly helped her to sit up in the couch.

"I don't know.. he left awhile ago, said he wanted to play pool or something..."

The time it took for Amy to process the information worried her greatly and as she finally sat upright again she felt herself getting slightly nauseous but not only because of the alcohol.

"I-I need to find him..."

"No Amy! Please don't go..!"

The young fox's hands had forced her down as she had made an attempt to stand up, she fell back down and gave him a confused look.

"I-.. I don't want to be left alone with-... eh. Besides you were sleeping three minutes ago, you could fall over in the crowd and get trampled!"

"You're right, sorry little brother. By the way where is Rouge and Knuckles, haven't they come back?"

"No, I haven't seen either of them - maybe they've left?"

"Maybe.."

Amy's eyes swept through the huge room but couldn't see any of the three instead she saw people acting even more wildly than before - smoke from cigarettes hung like a cloud above their heads, drinks were gulped down vigorously meanwhile a lot of couples had started to engage in some rather explicit and lustful activities. Some going at it in couches, against the walls or plainly on the floor.

The young girl turned her head away from the scene slightly sickened and desperately trying to get her head straight.

"What happened to your knee by the way?"

Amy had almost forgot about her scraped knee and had before they went out tried to cover up injury with a little make-up but apparently Tails had caught her.

"Ah, it's nothing..."

"It wasn't Sonic who-.." something caused Tails to stop and look away from her ashamed "F-forget I said that."

"Tails, what are you..?"

But Amy couldn't finish her sentence as out of nowhere Shadow aggresively shot his head straight up causing even more glasses to hit the floor.

"Shadow!?" Tails and Amy exclaimed in unision.

The dark hedgehog swung his head around ferociously as his eyes darted in every direction before settling his gaze down on the two teenagers opposite him. If they hadn't known him one might've though he was about to attack them.

"Where-?"

"It's okay, Shadow - you're still at the club." Amy said in a calming tone while reaching out a hand to place over his. However Shadow roughly withdrew his hand and arose from his seat with a grim expression.

"I must leave." he muttered and was about to walk away when he abruptly stopped and glanced over his shoulder back to them "Go home - both of you."

And then without another word he disappeared into the crowd.

Tails and Amy exchanged a brief look before the latter also arose from the couch.

"I should go find Sonic and then we can go home. Wait for us here, Tails."

Before he had any chance to object Amy had already started to make her way through the hordes of people in search for the blue blur.

"Wait! Amy! He's planning to propose..." Tails whispered after her before he sank back down in his seat with a miserable expression on his face.

 _ **"**_ _ **Watching all our friends fall**_

 _ **In and out of Old Paul's**_

 _ **This is my idea of fun**_

 _ **Playing video games."**_

"Sonic!"

Amy's voice was barely heard except to those closest to her, all other sounds drowned and she quickly realized that it was no use in shouting so instead she piped down and solely focused on founding as much as a smidge of blue fur or a pair of shiny red sneakers.

Along the way numerous of men tried to advance upon her - grasping her hand or sneaking an arm around her waist while trying to start up a suggestive conversation. She succeeded in evading all of them until...

"Hey there gorgeous.." a sleazy voice suddenly whispered in Amy's ear as she was forcefully pressed against a tall wolf male's body. "Are you lost or something?"

Amy tried to push away from him with all her strength but the wolf easily overpowered her and instead increased his iron grip on her body, bringing a clawed hand up to her face - stroking it sharply. But this wasn't the first time a guy had made unwanted advances on her so she tried to keep her cool and not show that him that she was scared. An idea popped into her mind and tried to sound brave when she said:

"I'm just looking for my boyfriend, he's around here somewhere!"

A mean glint appeared in the male's eyes while a wide grin spread on his muzzle.

"That wasn't very gentlemanly of him - leaving such a pretty thing like you behind, completely unattended nonetheless."

It was then that she felt one of his hands traveling down her body and rest dangerously close to the trim of her dress before he continued underneath it, stroking two fingers over her sacred area and then slowly began to tug down her underwear. Amy desperately tried to call out for help but was silenced as he put his other hand over her mouth and roughly pinned her whole body against the wall behind them.

"Such a precious little girl..." he breathed as he forcefully bit down on her shoulder, taking in her scent with closed eyes "Is that rose I'm sme-"

The wolf's seductive voice then turned into a startled scream of pain within a brief second as he was struck by what Amy, in her absolute frightened state, could only assume was the devil himself. Her attacker was laying on the floor, writhing in pain and to her horror she discovered that his entire jaw had been dislocated while blood was pouring out of his mouth. Without the wolf's body pressing her to the wall Amy weakly sank to the floor as her knees gave out beneath her but before she could drop down a pair of strong arms caught her.

Amy immediately recongized Sonic's body securely holding her - he breathed heavily and she could feel that he was shaking violently out of pure rage, his eyes dangerously close to disappearing completely. Her nose also detected a vague smell of women's perfume on his jacket but didn't have time to reflect futher upon it as Sonic's right hand forced her to look at him.

"Amy are you alright?" he managed to ask through gritted teeth. "Did that bastard hurt you?"

The trembling girl wanted to say that she was fine and that Sonic needed to calm down but all she could splutter as tears started to stream down her cheeks was a weak:

"I-I don't k-know.."

Everything had happened so quickly that Amy wasn't even sure if she was concious of the world around them anymore. People close by had started to shriek or gasp in shock as they witnessed the distressed wolf crawling on the floor trying to reach out for help as he was most likely unable to speak.

Sonic had to fight every urge and every muscle in his entire body not to throw himself at the male wolf and beat him with every inch of his being. But Amy's needs overshadowed his own anger and so instead he swiftly lifted her up into his arms and marched straight through the crowd of people, steering his steps towards the exit.

"W-wait.. T-Tails..!" Amy whimpered as she shakily pointed towards the direction of the lounge area.

Sonic simply nodded and after collecting a greatly confused Tails, who constantly asked about Amy's well being, the trio stepped out of the club and was just about to leave when they heard familiar voices back at the entrance.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in."

"I just need to get-.. get in there!" Rouge's voice could be heard, slurred and without any sense of what she was saying.

People standing around the entance and those in the line to get in stared at her with mild interest while some took the opportunity to snap a few pictures of the famous bat.

"Should we-" Tails started to quietly say but was interrupted when Knuckles out of nowhere appeared behind them, a wild expression etched on his face. He had yet to discover Rouge a few feet away and instead caught sight of Amy's feeble form in Sonic's arms.

"Hey-? Are you alright?"

But Sonic backed away, keeping her from Knuckles' reach and motioned with his head towards Rouge - who had just been escorted or rather pulled aside by a security guard.

"Worry yourself about her instead."

When Knuckles had turned around and saw what Sonic was talking about, the blue hedgehog had already turned his back on him and walked away with Tails following close behind.

 _ **"**_ _ **It's you, it's you, it's all for you everything I do**_

 _ **I tell you all the time h**_ ** _eaven is a place on earth with you_**

 ** _Tell me all the things you want to do."_**

After dropping Tails off at his workshop without as much as an explanation given to him - Sonic shot through the night like a bullet until they finally reached their house. He bluntly refused to let Amy out of his arms even as they walked inside and she reassured him that she was feeling better and could walk on her own. While still holding her Sonic took off her high heels and then proceeded to carry her into the bedroom.

Only when they were completely engulfed in the dark did he reluctantly let her down on the wodden floor but he still kept a firm arm around her waist as if he was afraid she would be swallowed by the darkness.

"I should take a shower..." Amy whispered.

"Yeah..." Sonic's voice whispered back as he loosened his grip.

As she turned on the lights in the bathroom she almost gasped in shock when she saw herself in the mirror above the sink. The girl she saw before her looked as if she had been through hell and back within the same night - smeared make up, ruffled quills and a dress that had been torn at the bottom. To make matters worse she could also see the bite mark that the wolf had made on her left shoulder.

Amy carefully slipped out of the dress and tried not to think of what that male had done to her as she also pulled down her underwear and clipped of her bra, standing fully naked infront of the mirror with a somber expression. Then thoughts of what he probably _would_ have done if Sonic hadn't come to her rescue entered her head, it made her shiver and hurriedly step into the shower for some long awaited hot water streaming down her body.

In the midst of her shower Amy felt Sonic's arms tenderly wrap around her body from behind, his head resting on top of hers in a possessive manner. She could hear his deep breathing and how rigid his whole body felt against hers. Sonic was in fact standing with closed eyes and simply took pleasure in having her so close and safe in his arms.

The blue hero had experienced a sort of split second heart attack when he'd seen that son of a bitch forcing himself unto Amy, _his_ Amy... his sweet, innocent and utterly frail rose.

Although Sonic was strongly against violence unless necessary, he felt no remorse over what he'd done to that wolf and some part of him even wished he'd punched him even harder and then slowly teared his body to shreds. But he repressed all such thoughts at the moment - Amy's presence caused him to let go of the rage he felt boiling inside and instead focus solely on her.

No words needed to be uttered as the two hedgehogs let the water pour down upon them, the steam rising around their bodies and occasional kisses being planted by the male on the female's back, shoulders and quills. The only thing breaking the silence was her barely audible moans of contentment when his lips pressed against certain spots.

When the water started to get cold Amy turned off the shower and along with Sonic stepped out into the bathroom again. As her hands reached for a towel to dry off he abruptly stopped her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them lightly.

"Let me do it." he said softly.

Amy was too tired to even feel flustered as Sonic ever so gently caressed her delicate figure with the towel, it was as if he was polishing the finest and most fragile of glass sculptures. Some part of her mind felt as if she was a child once more and that a parent was helping her dry off but instead it was the love of her life - her hero had returned...

The sweetest of smiles found it's way upon her muzzle.

 _ **"**_ _ **I heard that you like the bad girls**_

 _ **Honey, is that true?**_

 _ **It's better than I ever even knew."**_

Sonic carried Amy in a way similar to that of a groom would carry his bride, laying her upon the bed and then tucking her in under the covers before Sonic himself joined in beside her.

Then they simply lay there - both fully naked and deeply locked in eachothers eyes. Their breaths still vaguely smelled of alcohol and Amy could feel her knee slightly throbbing but it was nothing compared to the throbbing inside her chest as Sonic pulled her in closer to him. His hands softly brushing away a few wet quills from her face as his eyes was filled with such tender affection that Amy thought she could feel actual warmth spreading inside her racing heart.

"Amy, I'm so sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have left Tails behind and instead just waited for you to come back. I know how guys like that can be.."

"No, don't try and-" he sighed heavily and stroked a hand along her cheek "I should've been there to protect you. I swear - no other male will ever lay a hand on you again."

"Sonic..?"

A slightly nervous yet determined expression replaced his previous soft one while he slightly sat up in the bed, leaning his upper body against the bedpost next to him.

"Ames, listen I-... I intend to make you mine, for real. It's been on my mind awhile and since you're eighteen now, well, I want the whole world to know you're mine and mine alone. I figured it's what you always wanted and this way I can keep you secure... I mean that's the thing about life - you only live it once, right? Life is no video game."

Amy could barely believe what Sonic was saying to her - one part of her wanted to squeal in delight and just throw herself in his arms while another part of her could feel her blood run cold. The whole situation was so surreal that she for a brief second contemplated wheter she should pinch herself or not. She'd never felt so utterly happy and yet so numbingly afraid.

"So Amy Rose, what do you say?"

 _I can't feel my heart..._

"My life is only worth living if I have you." Amy whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Their lips met and for a blissful moment she was allowed to embrace the joy in her heart without having to remember that a new day were about to dawn.

 _ **"**_ _ **They say that the world was built for two**_

 _ **Only worth living if somebody is loving you**_

 ** _Baby now you do_**

 ** _Now you do..."_**

Outside the old swing set could be heard creaking in the wind - longing for the days of a past long gone.

 ** _"_** ** _Now you do..."_**


End file.
